Your Voice, Your Heart
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yami falls in love when he hears Yugi's voice on the radio. When the two meet at Yugi's concert and ook up, will Yugi be able to keep their relationship a secret from the media? Puzzleshipping, Genderbended Yugi. (Summary Sucks. Story is better than Summary)
1. ERROR

Me: Okay, I had to do this, because I got an AWESOME idea!  
IS: Blah blah blah, legal crap, we don't own, blah blah blah.  
Me: For this chapter, I am using JoyDreamerJourney's English version of the Vocaloid song ERROR.  
IS: Also, GENDERBENDED YUGI!

* * *

Yami was driving home from his place of work. He turned on the radio to his favorite station. A new tune that Yami wasn't used to belted out. Suddenly, came a beautiful voice.

"Can you see the tears I cry? Slowly falling from my eye  
Blurring all the colors of living  
Why did you leave me standing alone to drown?  
I'm calling and I am falling down

This blue and red and white is just blurring in my sight  
I am shouting from the world here inside me  
I am not really sure what I'm looking for I'm tired chasing to comprehend  
I'm wondering when it will end?

Am I breaking down again?  
I am breaking just like then!  
But I want to know that I am breathing, I'm breathing  
I wonder if I just saw you  
I am dreaming hoping for something new  
The words are stuck that you stand for - ERROR

On a distant day I see light swaying away  
And it's overflowing up in the high sky  
Can you decide and tell me, what is your choice?  
My tears are welling up by your voice  
The consciousness is floating by  
Melting all I feel and I see the world inside me get blurry  
What are you standing there and comparing to?  
I'm sad, I'm failing to comprehend I'm wondering when it will end?

Is this my distorted soul?  
This is my distorted goal  
But I want to know that I am breathing, I'm breathing  
I wonder if I just saw you  
I am dreaming hoping for something new  
The words are stuck that you stand for - ERROR

Even if I give it all, even if I lose it all, if I just forget it all Can I?  
No, I can't I am still a restless soul, laughing out with no control, I am killing what is whole  
This is ERROR

Am I broken by your words?  
Do you know what "broken" is?  
Though you know that tears are only hurting, their hurting  
So tell me, are my words reaching  
With my voice I'm standing here just to sing  
My words are lining and blurring  
They're just overlapping with colors wrapping

Am I breaking down again?  
I am breaking just like then!  
But I want to know that I am breathing, I'm breathing  
I wonder if I just saw you  
I am dreaming hoping for something new  
The words are stuck that you stand for - ERROR"

Yami was awestruck by the voice. The lyrics that the girl had sung were filled with emotion and hurt. And her voice was just beautiful.

"And that was a new artist, wasn't it Claire?" the male announcer said.

"Indeed it was, Judai. That was Yugi with her song ERROR" Claire said.

"Oh, yes! About Yugi, Claire. Doesn't she have an album coming out soon?" Judai asked.

"Yes, she does. And, once the album is out, she will be having a release concert for it." Claire said.

"HOW DO I GET TICKETS!" Yami yelled at the radio.

"Well, for you listeners who want tickets to Miss Yugi's concert, they go on sale in a few days, so be sure to get yours!" Claire said. Another song started playing. Yami turned off the car and got out. He knew he just HAD to get tickets to that concert!

"Yo! Ate, I'm home!" Yami called. Atem raced down the stairs.

"Yami! You have to hear this AMAZING singer!" Atem said.

"What's the name?" Yami asked, hanging his keys on the rack.

"Yugi. She has SUCH a beautiful voice!" Atem said.

"I heard one of her songs on the way home" Yami said.

"Which one?" Atem asked.

"ERROR" Yami said.

"I knew it! I knew you'd like that one!" Atem said.

"Ate, we gotta get tickets to her concert" Yami said.

"I know we do. And we will! We're also going to buy her album when it hits stores tomorrow" Atem said.

"If we get to the store fast enough" Yami said.

* * *

"I'm so proud of ya!" Jounouchi exclaimed, hugging Yugi.

"Jou! I can't breathe!" Yugi cried out. Jou let go of his sister.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm just so proud of ya! My little sista' is one of da best singers out dere!" Jou exclaimed.

"Oh, now THAT'S an overstatement" Yugi said.

"It is not!" Jou argued.

"It is!" Yugi shouted back.

"Is not!" Jou yelled.

"Is too!" Yugi yelled. The two argued for another five minutes before their parents came in with the groceries. Their mother set down her bags, and enveloped Yugi in a hug.

"Your father and I heard one of your songs on the radio! Yugi, honey, we're so proud of you!" their mother squealed.

"Which song?" Yugi asked.

"ERROR" their father answered.

"Now, dat's my favorite song" Jou said. Yugi blushed.

* * *

Me: JoyDreamerJourney's version of ERROR is so beautiful!  
IS: Even I like it!  
Me: See you next chapter!  
IS: Okay guys, we're tired of this.  
Me: We didn't think we'd have to do this, but it's the only fludgin way, you guys.  
IS: If we get 2-3 reveiwsfor this chapter, we'll update.


	2. Angel With a Shotgun

Me: Okay guis.  
IS: We like this fic, so we'll continue.  
Me: Just, please reviews, you guys. Please?

* * *

A couple days had passed since Yugi's ERROR had been played on the radio. Right now, she was getting ready for her album release. She was going to sign anything her fans wanted her to sign. She was also going to do a mini-concert at the mall afterwards. Jou came into the room.

"Awight, Yug'. What awe ya guna wear?" Jou asked.

"I was just going to wear this" Yugi said, going to her closet and pulling out a strapless black dress that went down to her knees. Jou shook his head no. He came over to the closet and pulled out a spaghetti-strap light pink dress that went to Yugi's knees and had rosepetals decorating it.

"I think you should wear dis one." Jou said.

"But I wanna wear my black dress" Yugi whined.

"But dis one makes ya look cuter!" Jou protested. Their mother came into the room.

"Jou!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yug'!" Jou exclaimed.

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Jounouchi! Yugi!" Ther mother said. Both turned to look at her.

"Mom! Jou won't let me wear my black dress! It's MY event, right?" Yugi said.

"But dis dress will make you look cuter and it has straps on it! I'm just lookin' out for ya, sis" Jou said. Their mother sighed and went to Yugi's closet. She took out a one-strap dress that went above Yugi's knees. It was black with pink flower petals on it.

"How's this dress? It has one strap, and it's pink and black. Call it a compromise dress" their mother suggested.

"Okay" Both siblings said. Their mother placed the dress on Yugi's bed and left. The two put the other dresses back.

"I'm just tryin' ta look out for ya, sis. There awe bad people out dere, and I don't want sometin' happenin' to ya" Jou said, placking his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"I know you don't." Yugi said, hugging Jou. Jou hugged her back.

"Now, get changed into dat dress" Jou said with a chuckle.

"Get out, then!" Yugi said.

"Okay, okay. Come ta my room when you're dressed" Jou said. He left Yugi's room. Yugi changed into the dress. She smiled and went to Jou's room.

"I'm busy taday. Sorry, Kaiba. Yeah, taday's the release of her album. We'll be at the mall soon, and you can meet us de- wait, you'd do dat for us? Really? I love ya, Kaiba. I really do. Okay. I call ya when we're ready to leave." Yugi heard Jou talking to his boyfriend. She knocked on her brother's door. Jou opened it.

"Well! Look at ya! Ya look amazin'!" Jou said.

"What was with the phone call?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba said he'd take us to damall in his limo!" Jou exclaimed. Yugi's face lit up. She loved riding in Seto's limo!

"Yugi! Come into the bathroom! I've got to do your makeup!" their mother called.

"Be right there, mom!" Yugi called faced Jou. "I'll be right back" she said. Jou nodded. Yugi went to the bathroom, where their mother put on her makeup. After 15 minutes, Yugi went back to Jou's room.

"Woah! Yug'! You look so CUTE!" Jou exclaimed. Yugi giggled and blushed slightly. She was waring lavender eyeshadow that matched her eyes perfectly, light pink blush, and, for this special event, their mother had used some of her red lipstick on Yugi.

"Just tell Kaiba we're ready" Yugi giggled.

*45 minutes later*

Yugi's stretched her fingers and Jou hooked up her hands-free microphone.

"Man, signing all those items really cramped my hand" Yugi said. Jou finished with the microphone, and took Yugi's hand. He started massaging it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jou!" Yugi said, kissing her brother's cheek.

"Aw, I'm loved" Jou teased. Yugi giggled and gave Jou a hug.

"Wish me luck, Jou!" she said.

"Always do, Yug'" Jou said, returning the hug. Yugi walked out and was greeted by thousands of screaming fans. Her gaze landed on ATem and Yami. She gasped. They looked just like her!

"Dude! Yugi's looking at us!" Atem said.

"Well...! Atem! Look! She looks just like us!" Yami said. Yugi broke out of her shock. Jou started some music. Yugi smiled. She started singing.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Get out your guns,

Battle's begun.

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die.

With my heart on a trigger.

They say "Before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for!"

Well, baby, you are all that I adore!

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I

Wanna live, not just survive.

TONIGHT!

Sometime to win,

You've got to sin.

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

And Major Tom,

Will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!

They say "Before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for!"

Well, baby, you are all that I adore!

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I

Wanna live, not just survive.

TONIGHT!"

During the instrumental, Yugi kept her gaze on Atem and Yami. She felt something inside her chest.

Love.

In her mind, she immediately dedicated the song to Yami, or who she called 'her lookalike that wasn't tan'. She continued to sing.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I

Wanna live, not just survive.

TONIGHT!

And I'm gunna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight!

Before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for!

Well, baby, you are all that I adore!

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Yugi finished. Everyone cheered. She looked at Jou and smiled. Jou gave her a thumbs up. He hit 'Play' again. Yugi took a deep breath and started singing again.

"Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything" Yugi finished. Everyone cheered again. Yugi smiled breathlessly. Jou came out.

"Okay, everyone. Dis was a sample of what will be at her concert in a few weeks! Hope you enjoyed it all!" Jou announced. Everyone cheered again, then started to disperse.

Yugi had taken off her microphone and had snuck off to get in some shopping. She may have been a singer, but she was still a girl who loved to shop. On her way to her favorite store, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" a deep, baritone voice said. The owner of the voice extended his hand. Yugi took it, and the owner of the voice helped her up.

"Thank yo-" Yugi's breath caught in her throat. It was the one in the crowd she couldn't stop staring at!

"You're welcome. By the way, my name's Yami Sennen" Yami introduced himself. Yugi shook his hand.

"I bet you already know my name. Yugi Katsuya. Thanks, by the way" Yugi quickly added.

"You're welcome." Yami chuckled.

"Do you, um, wanna grab something to eat? All that singing kinda wore me out" Yugi said. Yami chuckled again.

"Sure, I don't mind. My treat" Yami said. Keeping Yugi's hand in his, he led her to the food court.

"Wait, you don't have to pay for me!" Yugi said quickly.

"Hey, it's my treat. No worries" Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled back. Her heart swelled with love.

She loved him more now than she had ever expected.

* * *

Me: Man! That was a LONG chapter!  
IS: BTW, we used the nightcore versions of the songs.  
Me: Angel with a watch?v=cvaIgq5j2Q8  
IS: Be Your watch?v=NYC14r33nos  
Me: MAN! I love Angel with a SHotgun so much! I can imagine Yugi singing it to Yami, because Yami was in danger, so Yugi went to go save him.  
IS: Until next chapter!


	3. Kiss

Me: Hey, all. Thanks for reviewing, soooo yeah.  
IS: Hikari-mine. You need to talk about something?  
Me: No *Locks self in mind* *shuts off mind link*  
IS: Hikari-mine! Okay guys, enjoy the story while I try to coax her out to talk with me.

* * *

"So. You have an amazing voice" Yami said, sipping his soda. Yugi took a bite of her salad.

"Thanks. My brother, Jou, tells me that everytime" Yugi said. She too a sip out of her smoothie.

"You sure you didn't want anything else?" Yami asked.

"I didn't want you spending too much on me. Plus, Jou says I gotta eat more healthily now that I'm a singer" Yugi said, taking another sip of her smoothie.

"Your brother...you two are very close, aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, we are. It all started when I was five." Yugi said, taking another bite of her salad.

"Would you mind telling me the story? I'd like to know what happened" Yami said, taking a bite out of his burger.

*Flashback*

_Yugi was making sandcastles in the sandbox at the park._

_"Jou! Come make castles with me!" she called happily. Jou, who was at the slide, slid down and started running towards the sandbox. A group of big kids came over._

_"Hey, little kid. What are you doing?" one of the big kids asked._

_"Making castles. You wanna make castles with me too?" Yugi asked._

_"Hm. No thanks. I'm more of a person who destroys castles rather than makes them" the big kid said, kicking one of Yugi's castles down._

_"Ah!" Yugi gasped. Aother big kid kicked another castle down. Yugi sniffed. She stood up and ran to Jou._

_"Joooooooooou!" Yugi sobbed into her brother. "Th-Those b-big kids destwoyed my castles!" Yugi sobbed._

_"Stay here, Yugi!" Jou instructed. He marched over to the big kids who were finishing demolishing Yugi's sandcastles._

_"Hey! You can't do dat to my sis's castles!" Jou said._

_"Who says we can't runt?" one kid asked._

_"Me!" Jou said. He took a handful of sand and threw it at one of the big kids. Yugi watched, still sniffling._

_"Why you runt!" The big kid yelled, who had gotten sand in his eyes and his mouth. The other kids charged at JOu, but ended up the same. They ran away from the sandbox to get water. Yugi came over to Jounouchi._

_"Awe wight, Yugi! Let's make castles" Jou said, sitting in the sandbox._

_"Tanks, Jou" Yugi said with a big smile. She sat next to Jou and they spent the next few hours playing together at the park_

*End Flashback*

"Wow. Your brother was brave" Yami said.

"Yeah. He said it was because he'd do anything for me, no matter what." Yugi said. She finished her salad and smoothie and threw away her trash. "Thank you for buying my those. I can pay you back soon" Yugi said.

"No need to. It was my treat" Yami said.

"Um, I have to ask you something" Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Do you...believe in love at first sight?" Yugi asked quickly. Yami took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I do" Yami said. "Do you?" he asked. Yugi's cheeks turned pink.

"Y-Yeah. I do" Yugi said.

"Here, come with me. I've got a place we can sit together" Yami said. Yugi followed Yami to the mall's indoor fountain.

"Wow. It's beautiful" Yugi said happily.

"Yug'! I've been lookin' everywhere for ya!" Jou exclaimed, running up to her.

"Jou!" Yugi hissed. Yami laughed.

"And who awe you?" Jou asked, looking at Yami.

"Jou!" Yugi hissed again.

"Yami Sennen. And you are?" Yami asked.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. I want you to stay away from Yug" Jou said.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed. Jou looked at her.

"Yug. You never use my full name-"

"-Unless I'm ****ed off. Jounouchi, why?! I know you're looking out for me, but Yami's a really nice guy! You don't need to be this overprotective!" Yugi said.

"Yug" Jou said quietly.

"Jou, just because I'm a singer doesn't mean I'm not a girl. And all this doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do. You're my brother, and I love how you're always looking out for me, but I want to be able to spend some time alone without you worrying 24/7" Yugi said.

"..." Jou was silent. He embraced Yugi tightly.

"Jou. I'm sorry, okay? I was just mad, and-" Yugi broke off.

"I know. I goot an idea. How about I meet you at the mall entrance in an hour? That'll give you some time with Yami and me some alone rime with Kaiba" Jou said.

"Okay. I like that" Yugi said. Jou kissed Yugi's forehead. He looked at Yami.

"Take good care of my sista', got it?" he said. Yami chuckled and nodded.

"Jou. Leave. Kaiba's probably looking for you" Yugi giggled. Jou gave Yugi one last hug and left. Yugi and Yami sat on the edge on the fountain.

"So, that was your brother?" Yami inquired.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about him. He has a tendency to freak out if he can't find me" Yugi said.

"I could tell" Yami said. Both of them laughed. "Now, about earlier, when you asked me about love at fist sight, and I answered with yes" Yami started. Yugi faced Yami.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted you to know that my love at first sight was you" Yami said.

"Me too. I mean, my love at first sight was you" Yugi said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I just wanted a more romantic place to do this" Yami said.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"This" Yami said, connecting his lips with Yugi's. Yugi closed her eyes and started kissing back.

* * *

Me: Sorry! No songs this chapter!  
IS: See you next chapter!  
Me: BTW, I'm feeling better today. Also, Mana's Madness, I know Katsuya is the first name, I just wanna use it as the surname in this story


	4. Lie

Me: Sorry it's been so long, you guys!  
R: We were looking for the perfect song.  
Me: More like I was listening to some new Vocaloid english covers by JubyPhonic xD

* * *

Yugi couldn't believe it.

Her first kiss!

Her first kiss!

She and Yami pulled away.

"Wow..." Yugi said, breathless, but happy.

"So, am I a good kisser?" Yami asked.

"Well, you see, that was my first kiss" Yugi said.

"It was? So, I am the best kisser by default" Yami said happily. Yugi giggled. She tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook and wrote down her cellphone number. She handed the paper to Yami.

"I have to go and find Jou. Call me sometime" Yugi said with a smile. She walked off. Yami smiled, and put Yugi's number in his pocket.

*That Night*

Yugi peeked her head out of her room, looked both ways, pulled her head back in, and shut the door. She went to her computer. Sitting don, she took a deep breath. Pulling out her song notebook and turning to the right page. She hit play on the recorder on her computer, and hit play for the music she had already saved on her computer, and she began to sing.

" Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start

I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you

It doesn't matter  
I'll play along,  
writing our song,  
we are perfect

_I love you_

No this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me We'll always be  
So perfectly

_happy_

The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unaware

I don't know how you can't  
See through my facade

I don't want you,  
I don't need you,  
I'll forget you

It doesn't matter  
I'll play along,  
writing our song,  
we are perfect

_I love you_

No this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me  
We'll always be  
So perfectly

_happy_

And maybe one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
Who loves you

_ Like I do_

No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me We'll always be  
So perfectly

_ happy_" Yugi finished. She clicked pause on the recorder when the music stopped. Jou came in. He was sniffling. Yugi sprung up from her chair and quickly came to Jou's side.

"Jou? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Kaiba cheat on you? Break up with you? Did you get in another fight with him? What happened?" Yugi asked, worried about her older brother.

"It's nothin', Yug'. I heard ya song. It's beautiful" Jou said with a smile.

"Th-Thanks, Jou." Yugi said with a blush.

"Do ya' want me to add dat song to ya concert list?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. Um, Jou? I 'm glad you came here. I kinda need your help with a song. I want it to be kind of a duet, but I have no one to sing it with. Will you sing with me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yug'!" Jou said happily. Yugi smiled and handed Jou a paper with his lyrics.

"Just sing when I point to you" Yugi said. Jou sat down in another chair next to Yugi's. Yugi saved her recording of _Lie_, then started a new recording. She clicked play on the recorer, then started the music.

"Oh..how could they all die? Really a shame.  
3, 2, 1 Oh!" Yugi sang with a smile on her face. She pointed at Jou.

"King!" Jou exclaimed.

"What now?" Yugi sighed.

"Help!" Jou exlaimed again.

"Oh what do you want?" Yugi asked.

"They! They took the princess and won't give her back!" Jou exclaimed a third time.

"Hero should..." Yugi started.

"Not exist." Jou finished.

"Hmm, got it!" Yugi said happily.

"No need to fear, you be the hero!  
Set up let down!" Yugi said, a giant smile on her face.

"Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock of any old item to get you going!  
Party on up and to get you pumped and fight Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?  
Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?  
And with a smash go beat that boss down!" Yugi sang quickly.

"Wait what now?" Jou sang, confusedly.

"Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses Cuz they all know that I rule all the masses" Yugi sang.

"And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake Thinking again, the bigger they are The harder they're overthrown" Jou sang.

"One up and one up and throw up your hands now!  
Partying hard just to watch them all bow down" Yugi sang.

"Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment My paid vacations are-?" Jou broke off.

"DELETED DELETED!  
So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear" Yugi sang.

"Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the peasants too Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet..." Jou said, hanging his head at the end.

"Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead O God in heaven, why? Amen." Yugi sang, hanging her head in condolence.

"Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame.  
But I guess I'll give you another try "If at first you don't succeed!"" Yugi sang happily.

"But my king!" Jou exclaimed.

"Don't like the name?" Yugi asked.

"No!...This is insane." Jou said.

"Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!" Yugi shouted.

"All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going Partying guys with crazy high levels" Jou sang quickly.

"Oh woah, that's pretty awesome, right?" Yugi interjected.

"But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're dueling Nicely put - oh screw it they're a HUGE MORON" Jou sang.

This I get now, humans just like fighting battles And this just a thought" Jou sang

"OK?" Yugi said.

"Say we need to work to better, work together?  
Is this "The Game of Life" all again?!" Jou complained.

"To reach the next level, you should probably get Experience points, with a thousand, you're set But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?" Yugi mentioned.

"Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte All of these magicians used to get your way" Jou sang.

"Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave" Yugi saing, moving her arm as if she were weilding a scepter.

"Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!  
It's always this spell and it's spelling out "STUPID"" Jou sang.

"It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!" Jou mentioned.

"Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one!"

"WAIT. WHAT THE?" Jou exclaimed.

"Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too Take a sec to think about what this king really rules They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames How could they all be dying? Really a shame!" Jou sang out.

"Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand" Yugi sang.

"Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands" Jou sang.

"Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die Scraping up what info on the evil we can find And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true" Jou finished.

"I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again But in the end I know I'm too weak to win" Yugi finished. She paused the recored and smiled at Jou. Jou smiled back.

"Dat song will be da bonus track on your next CD, Yug' Jou said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me, Jou" Yugi said.

"Anyting for my little sis'" Jou said. Yugi smiled.

* * *

Me: This. Chapter. Was. TORTURE!  
R: Songs Used-  
Me: Lie-Megurine Luka, English Cover done by JubyPhonic  
R: Death Should Not Have Taken Thee-Kagamine Rin and Len, English Translyrics and English Cover done by JubyPhonic.  
Me: Thank You JubyPhonic and JoyDreamerJourney for providing lyrics in the descriptions of your song covers so I may copy and paste them into my documents. Also, YOU TWO ARE *censor*ING AWESOME SINGERS! WHY THE *censor* ARE YOU GUYS NOT *censor*ING FAMOUS ALREADY?


End file.
